


Jonquil

by DistractedDream



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Grelliam, Grim Reapers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Top William, bottom Grell, five times trope, slightly dom william
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Ronald tapped his chin thoughtfully. "See, I think it's the chase you like. The hard to get ones. I think if Spears said yes to you, you wouldn't know what to do." Ronald shrugged. Night was falling and it was time to get to work. The younger Reaper summoned his scythe to his hands. "But what do I know?"Grell's never stopped flirting with William, never stopped chasing him, even though William wasn't interested. Or so he thought.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	Jonquil

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses male pronouns for Grell. When reading, you're welcome to substitute the pronouns you prefer. However, if male pronouns are a dealbreaker, please click away.
> 
> Jonquil flowers - desire for affection to be returned.
> 
> I had the idea to write a "five times William turned Grell down" fic and this is what happened. This is my first time writing for the Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fandom so I hope I kept things fairly in character-ish.
> 
> Thank you to SerenityXStar and hibiren for beta-ing for me!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/distractedream) at Distractedream and [Tumblr](https://distracteddream.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/distracteddream/), and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream?si=_Yuds57lRve_hXzKrEF05Q) at DistractedDream. Enjoy!

"Sutcliff?"

"Hm?" Grell continued checking the chain on his scythe and watched Ronald from the corner of his eyes as the other Reaper leaned on the clock tower's balustrade. They were waiting in the gloaming for their appointed collection times, Ronald being dispatched to one end of the city and Grell to another. After the unfortunate incident on the _Campania_ , they'd formed a friendship of sorts and passing the time together before their assignments was more entertaining than being alone.

Usually.

Ronald propped his chin on his hand, eyes on the streets stretching out below them. "What would you do if he actually said yes?"

Grell glanced up from his scythe, attention shifting from his preparations to Ronald. "If who said yes to what?"

"If Old Man Spears ever agreed to take you to bed," Ronald clarified.

Grell broke into a sharp grin. "Oh, he could take me to bed, against the wall, on his desk-"

"But what would you _do_?" Ronald interrupted, turning to face Grell. "What would you do if you finally got what you wanted?"

The Reaper's eyes narrowed over the rims of his glasses, mouth dropping into a scowl. "What kind of question is that? It's obvious what I'd do," Grell answered with a toss of his hair.

"Is it?" Ronald was used to Grell's moods and having that look directed at him didn't deter his inquiry a bit. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "See, I think it's the chase you like. The hard to get ones. I think if Spears said yes to you, you wouldn't know what to do." Ronald shrugged. Night was falling and it was time to get to work. The younger Reaper summoned his scythe to his hands. "But what do I know?"

Grell glared at Ronald, revving his chainsaw's motor. "Nothing," Grell snapped as he hopped up onto the stonework to look down at him. "You know nothing and you need to keep your nose out of things that aren't your business." In a flare of red, he was gone, jumping down from the clock tower.

Ronald grinned to himself as he hefted to his own scythe over his shoulder. "Fair enough."

* * *

Grell dragged his fingers through his hair with a grimace. He loved his job. He did. It was much better than hell or nothingness or whatever afterlife he would have once faced. He didn't even mind the mess, pretty red splattered over his sleeves and slacks. He simply wasn't fond of when children were involved, screaming little things that grabbed at their parents or, worse, at him. There were many necessary evils to being a Reaper (and some evils that were unnecessary but fun) but dealing with children was the one he didn't like. Grell had been more than happy to let these children go as he’d scared them off into the woods and away from the scene so he could finish collecting the cinematic records. He pulled his book and pen from his pocket, ready to cross the names off his list, when motion behind him had him whipping around.

A rush of air caressed his cheek, the familiar snip of pruning shears at his ear. "Honestly, Sutcliff. Must you make such a mess?"

"Will!" Grell struck a flirtatious pose, leaning forward on his scythe. "I wasn't expecting you. What a delicious surprise," he purred.

William retracted his scythe and used the edge of the blade to readjust his glasses. "If you had expected me, would you have cleaned up first? A Reaper must always take pride in his appearance and in his position. Being covered in offal is unbecoming and a sign of sloppy work."

"Hey!" Grell gestured to the scene behind him, bodies broken and twisted. "The deaths were caused by an accident. And being an accident, the job was dirty. I got it done, didn't I?” Grell huffed in annoyance at the implication his work was anything less than perfect. He pointed at William. “Why are you here anyways? If you only showed up to ride me, my bed would have been much more comfortable."

William didn't react to the innuendo, not that Grell had expected him to do so. Grell watched as the other Reaper walked past, William stepping around the spilled blood to avoid soiling his soles. "I am here," he started, tone as dry as ever, "because I knew you wouldn't finish the job."

Grell’s brow furrowed as he looked at the scene and counted the bodies again. He was certain he had it right, going so far as to pull his book out once more to double-check. "Three adults. One, two, three." He pointed to the bodies as he counted. William stopped, clearly waiting for Grell to come to some revelation that none of his information would provide. He wasn’t Mr. Perfect like William, but Grell didn't simply leave a collection unfinished. The only thing he could think of was... He frowned. "The kids weren't on the list."

He dodged as William's scythe swung at his head. "Weren't they? Did you bother turning the page?"

Eyes wide, Grell flipped to the next page so fast that it ripped at the edge. The children were in fact listed there, dead from exposure after the accident that claimed their parents' lives. "Damn it," he growled, hissing as William's shears connected with the back of his head. "DAMN IT!" Grell snagged his scythe and raced off to find the children, coat and hair streaming after him.

That was another thing Grell hated about children - they had next to no cinematic record and what they did have was terribly boring. He trudged back to the accident scene, the heel of one shoe broken, leaves tangled in his hair from the children's hiding spot, and dirt on his hands and knees. William stood by the wreck impassively, eyes raking over Grell. Grell stared at William for a moment, shocked that the other Reaper seemed to have waited for him. Without a word, William removed his own notebook from his pocket and wrote something within. Suspicion tingled up Grell's spine. "Will?" He drawled out his name. "Did you wait to walk me home?"

"Hardly," William answered as he snapped his book shut. "That was your field performance review."

Grell gawped at him as the statement sank in, a flash of anger bringing heat to his face. "Wait a minute! That was a trick!" Grell protested, stomping up to William. "I had one assignment tonight. One! That was two, with running after the brats."

"They were part of the same incident, were they not? The deaths were the result of the accident, regardless of whether they died at the scene." William tucked his book away, looking down his nose at Grell. "As I said, sloppy work."

"Will. Will, come on," he implored. He knew his temper would only earn another smack to the head, so Grell changed tactics, giving William his sweetest smile. "Will, darling," he murmured as he pressed his palm over William's chest. He leaned in, lips almost brushing along William's jaw, ignoring the warning twitch of William's brow. "Let me give you a much better performance. Something to earn a better rating. Let me show you what a good job I can really do." His fingers smoothed down the front of William's shirt, leaving smears of mud and blood behind. "You remember academy, don't you? You can-"

Grell stumbled backwards as the blunt end of William's scythe jammed against his stomach. "You are a disgrace to Reapers," William told him. He brushed crisply at the mess on his shirt and shook his head with a resigned huff. "Careless with your assignments. Tarnishing your appearance. Trying to bribe your superior. Sullying my clothing.” William coolly ticked off the multitude of Grell’s offenses. “I'm disappointed in you, Sutcliff, but sadly not surprised. Good luck with management.”

"WILL!" Grell screamed after him as William retreated to deliver his report to headquarters. "Will! Damn it!"

* * *

Grell tugged off his rubber gloves and discarded them on the floor next to him. Sitting on the bathroom floor would normally be highly unappealing but he'd just finished cleaning every inch of all the dormitory bathrooms and he was exhausted. He curled his knees up to his chest, pulling his ponytail out from where it was caught between his back and the wall, and smoothed out the red ribbon holding the brown strands with a weary sigh. Even the bow itself was drooping after he'd spent all day scrubbing the bathrooms, his punishment for the inadequate performance review. What he wanted most right now was a scalding hot shower, but the thought of dirtying a bathroom made him groan. "Damned Will. I bet he recommended this in his report."

He dropped his head against the spotless tiles, letting his eyes close. He only needed enough energy to get up and off the floor. Grell was still giving himself an internal pep talk in order to get to his feet when the bathroom door opened, his eyes slitting over to see who had entered and who he would be yelling at not to make a mess.

"Leaving another job unfinished, Sutcliff?"

Grell whined at the flat tone of William’s voice, crossing his legs and forcing himself to sit up away from the wall. "It's done. All the bathrooms are done. You must need your glasses checked if you can't see that."

William stepped closer, the tops of his shoes as shiny as the bathroom around them. "Are you so sure?" Grell's head tilted back as William reached over to pluck a long brown hair from the wall above him. "It seems you have missed a spot." Grell patted his head, as though he could confirm a strand had fallen out, and held up his other hand for the hair. He was too tired to argue with William, merely tucking the hair into the bag of trash at his knee. He could feel William's eyes on him, but he didn't have the energy to banter with him. They stayed there, William quietly regarding him, Grell opting to retie the bow in his hair instead of meeting the other Reaper's gaze. It was William who finally spoke. "Why do you do that?"

"Because it was the punishment you told them to give me," Grell answered dully, lifting his chin and letting his hair fall limply against his shoulder.

"Not that," William said. He gestured to Grell’s dark hair and plain black suit. "Why do you put on that facade here? I understood the purpose when you were masquerading as that woman's butler. I didn't approve but I understood. Why do it now?"

A faint smile played on Grell's face. "Wouldn’t want me to tarnish my appearance again, right? Why bother to look gorgeous when I'm covered in shit?"

William's lip curled in disgust. "Must you phrase things in such a crass manner?"

"Oh, excuse me. Should I have said 'while I'm on my hands and knees'? Or maybe 'when I'm face down, ass up'?" He settled against the wall as he'd been when William walked in. "I look good like that. Not when I'm cleaning." He smirked, glancing up at William from under his lashes. "Don't hear you disagreeing that I'm normally gorgeous."

The other Reaper went stone silent and pushed his glasses back into place, seeming to need a moment to collect himself. "Not when you're covered in, as you say, shit." He wiped his hands together, turning his face from Grell, and walked to the door. "Clean yourself up, Sutcliff. You have assignments tonight and I expect you to be on time and presentable for them. Overtime will not be approved."

Grell stared at the door as it shut behind William, perplexed at his change in demeanor.

* * *

His stilettos clicked along the marble floors as Grell swung the conservatory doors open with a flourish. The plants had been rearranged in the glass-domed area to allow more space to hold tables and chairs and, most importantly, a dance floor for the annual year-end party. The lights overhead gave the space an almost romantic glow. Grell nodded to a few people as he sashayed to the bar where Ronald was waving him down.

"Damn, Sutcliff. Figured you'd pull out all the stops, but damn." Ronald whistled as Grell did a twirl to show off the dress clinging tight from chest to hips, the skirt flaring out around his thighs. He'd pinned his hair up, a few tendrils escaping to fall around his bare shoulders. "You look like a rose among all this sea of black."

"Flatterer." Grell accepted the champagne flute Ronald handed him, sipping at the bubbly wine. "Have I missed anything?"

"Nah, not unless you count Sheila from General Affairs making me promise her a dance later." Ronald grinned good-naturedly. "Dance floor's really only now opened up. We should give it a whirl. Let everyone get a good look at you."

Grell grinned as he quickly finished his drink. "You read my mind." He slipped his hand into Ronald's offered elbow, letting the younger Reaper escort him to the dance floor. A part of Grell regretted he wasn't attracted to Ronald as they started to dance; Ronald was fun, sassy, and happy to let Grell show off. But he didn't give Grell that spark and, deep down, Grell worried Ronald had been right about preferring the chase.

He spun back into Ronald's arms, laughing as Ronald dipped him backwards. The noise died as polished shoes and perfectly pressed slacks came into view. "Looks like the fun's over," Ronald muttered as he helped Grell straighten. He kept an arm around Grell's waist to hold him steady and nodded at William who stood in the middle of the dance floor watching them. "Sir."

"Knox." William's gaze traveled down Grell's outfit and back up. "Sutcliff."

"Will." Grell smoothed his hair into place. "I didn't think you'd show up. Parties don't seem to really be your style since you're such a stick in the mud."

Ronald groaned, looking about desperately for an excuse to escape. William's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "It is a work-related event and, as a supervisor, I am required to make an appearance. I assure you I am not here by choice."

"Of course not. You would never _choose_ to have fun," Grell sassed. "And after I wore my prettiest dress for you."

"Sheila! Thank god, there you are. How about that dance?"

Grell watched over his shoulder as Ronald dashed to his next dance partner, leaving William and him on the floor. When he returned his attention to William, he was surprised to find the other Reaper's eyes had never left him. His heart skipped; however, William's words dragged him right back to reality. "So you wore that outfit to impress me though you didn't think I would be here. Interesting."

Grell tossed his head back, ready to turn on his heel. "Whatever. You're lucky I thought about you at all. Hell if I know why I do, you-"

"Dance with me." Grell's mouth hung open, petty insults halted as William grasped his hand and brought them closer. In his heels, they were of similar heights. Grell's eyes searched William's, not trusting the sincerity of the request. William didn't give him time to consider the stated request. His right arm curled low and tight around Grell's waist, sweeping him into the waltz with a smooth turn. "You have, you know,” William said. “Impressed me."

One hand resting lightly on William's shoulder, the other tucked into his grip, Grell fell into the dance easily, the movements flowing with the crowd. Ronald was a good dancer, but William... Grell hardly had to think of his steps at all, simply following where William led, a definite benefit as his mind assessed William’s actions and words. "You like my dress?"

William's answering hum was barely audible over the music, Grell more feeling the vibration of it pressed against him. "And your creativity. Your abilities as a Reaper. Your enthusiasm. Your boldness. I used to be quite jealous of you. Until I learned to appreciate you."

Grell's head spun. He'd never expected that William held any regard for him at all. To hear his confession now overwhelmed Grell. He risked pressing himself closer, rewarded for it by William's hand squeezing his waist. "You're full of surprises tonight, aren't you?" He had to turn his face away from William's intense gaze, his cheeks feeling warm. "I thought you barely tolerated me. You gave me a poor performance review! What changed?"

"I don't believe anything changed. I am still your superior. It is inappropriate to show you favoritism or return your advances. Then there is your unsavory obsession with that demon."

"Can you blame me?" Grell's grip on William's shoulder tightened as he was dipped low, looking up at him. "I have a thing for tall, dark haired gentlemen who treat me poorly." William was quiet as they righted themselves, leading Grell into another dance. He seemed to be thinking over Grell's words, his gaze unfocused for the remainder of the song.

They slowed as the melody did and, to Grell's shock, William kept their hands clasped as he brushed a strand of hair away from Grell's cheek. He'd brought them to a stop on the edge of the dance floor, as much privacy as could be afforded without leaving the party entirely. William’s awareness fully returned to the Reaper in his hold as the dance ended. "What if I didn't treat you poorly? What if I..." He trailed off, a finger caressing Grell's face.

When it felt like William wouldn’t continue, Grell pressed. "What if you what?" Grell leaned closer, hand squeezing William's. Whatever moment had captured William while they danced, Grell felt it slipping away in William's silence, Grell’s heart racing as he tried to hold onto it. "Will? Will, what if you what?" He might have sounded close to begging and he'd hate himself later for it, but damn it, they'd been so near to something.

William's step back ached like a physical blow, a chill hitting him as William released him, making Grell grit his teeth. William pushed his glasses into position, averting his eyes. "I must regretfully inform you that you've been given assignments this evening, Sutcliff. You're expected in the field in a quarter of an hour with your reports on my desk at dawn. You should have enough time to retrieve your notebook and scythe."

Rejection wasn't some novelty to him, but this one stung worse than the others. They had been getting somewhere, some tenuous connection forming on the dance floor, yet William severed it with deadly efficiency and coldness. Grell sniffed once. He wouldn't let William see him crumble. Not now. Grell lifted his chin, looking William in the eyes. "Fuck you," Grell spat. He walked out of the party and away from William with his head held high, ignoring Ronald as he called out his name.

* * *

Grell took a deep breath as he returned to the dormitories with the sun peeking over the horizon. Five collections, spread throughout the city. Five reports, completed and dropped onto William's desk. He'd managed to finish all the assignments and requisite paperwork in time and he was exhausted. He propped a hand on the door jamb to take off the stilettos he'd worn to the party hours ago, his coat hanging loosely from his shoulders. Screw it, he could walk to his bed barefoot from here.

He was almost to his room when light a few doors away caught his attention. He crept closer to the open door, hesitating once he realized it was William's room. William sat on the edge of his own bed, dressed for the day, his eyes on Grell's door. There would have been no way for Grell to enter his room without William seeing him. He had half a mind to ignore William completely. To stomp into his own room and slam the door. In William's face would be good. But he didn't have the energy. Suddenly, William stood and startled Grell who dropped his heels to the floor. "Damn it," he hissed.

"Grell?" The sound of William saying his given name had Grell forgetting all about his shoes, frozen in place as William crossed his room to the door. They stared at each other, Grell thinking of a million things he could say yet no way to voice them.

He had to look a state, his hair haphazardly falling from its updo, feet bare, coat clinging to his arms, still in his party dress. William might have seemed more put together, but there were dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept much. Grell dropped his chin and pulled a few pins from his hair, letting it fall around his shoulders as he tried to pretend he didn't care about William and whatever reprimand he certainly had planned.

"Waiting to see if I couldn't get everything done in time?” Grell asked, brushing through his hair to check for pins. “Not enough that you had to make me miss the party. Did you also want to see if you could force me into another round of cleaning duty when I was late?" He hadn't meant to sound quite so bitter but he wasn't about to take back the words either.

Was Grell that tired or was William actually looking chagrined? "I waited because I wanted to apologize," William said, his voice soft but earnest. "I regret making you leave the party. I felt like a heel as you walked out." When Grell didn't react, William continued. "I had to send you because I couldn't rely on anyone else to get the collections done. Your reviews have never included you shirking your duties because you never would. I rashly added the report deadline because I found that I couldn't handle how dancing with you made me feel. I would like to apologize for that as well."

Demons could have overthrown Heaven and Grell would have been less shocked than he was to hear William’s apology. This was a side of William he hadn’t encountered since early in their time at academy. The uptight managerial persona had cracked to reveal the Reaper Grell had first fallen for years ago. The sentiment itself was lovely, but after the final verbal blow at the party, it might have been too late. Grell shook his head in disbelief. "You got up before dawn just to say you're sorry to me?"

William took a small step closer. "I never went to bed." Grell's eyes widened. "I didn't want to follow you into the field and be a distraction, but I didn't wish to wait any longer than I must to apologize."

"You could have waited in your office," the Reaper pointed out, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Yes, that probably would have been wiser," he agreed. William pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "I wasn't certain if you would actually submit your reports before turning in. You did tell me to fuck myself."

"I was angry."

"I'm sorry."

Grell looked down the hall without registering anything he saw. William apologized and explained why he'd made Grell leave with a reasoning that actually complimented Grell’s skills. William had also never taken back anything he'd said when they were dancing. He'd waited up all night for him to come home instead. Grell's eyes returned to William's and his heart softened, any remaining anger melting out of him. He extended his hand, palm up. "Come lay down with me."

William's fingers curled around Grell's, turning his hand over to bring Grell's knuckles to his mouth, lips brushing against his skin. "I have to report for morning check-in and assignments. It seems I have yet another thing for which to apologize." He pressed another kiss to Grell's hand, the headquarters' clock chiming the early hour. Grell watched him walk away before bending down to scoop his shoes off the floor and finally head to his room.

* * *

The stack of files thumped onto William's desk, ruffling the papers he was working on. He considered the pile and then looked up to find a very proud Grell standing before him. "Sutcliff, this is double the size of what you should be turning in. Dare I ask?"

"It's Ronald's paperwork too. I told him I was submitting mine and offered to bring his as well."

William sat up, using his pen to tap on the folders Grell had deposited on his desk. "Thus minimizing the likelihood we will be disturbed?"

"You are a smart one." Grell grinned and propped his hip on the desk. "Guess that's why you made management."

"That and I do not mind a desk job." He shooed Grell off his desk. "Unlike some of us who aren't suited for such mundane things."

Grell preened as he fell into the chair in front of William's desk, crossing his legs over the arm. "Thank you." They sat in silence while William finished his report, Grell speaking up the minute he set his pen down. "I've been thinking about what you said at the party. About what if you treated me better."

"I believe I said if I didn't treat you poorly."

"Semantics," Grell waved the discrepancy away. "What I'm saying is that I'm willing to try. Ronald thinks I'm crazy about you because I like the chase. For a while, I thought he might be right. But after I came home and found you waiting for me?" He shifted to put his feet on the floor, needing William to know he was serious. “Things changed. So I want to try. And I think you do too."

"Grell," William started. "You do understand that I cannot have a relationship with you because I am your superior, yes? The only way we could do such a thing would be if you or I requested a transfer and we are both too good at our jobs to go elsewhere." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter what either of us want. It never has. I cannot."

It wasn’t really a refusal in Grell’s mind and definitely not a denial that William was also interested. That alone was progress and Grell wasn’t about to give up now. "Would anyone actually have to know?" Grell questioned, jagged teeth chewing on his lip.

William stood, his shoulders stooping for a moment before he rolled them back, contrition evident in his voice. "I would. And that would be enough." Grell watched as William circled the desk, taking William’s offered hand to get to his feet. "Please try to understand." William's free hand stroked tenderly through Grell's hair. "I do not want you to be sent somewhere you would wither away and I have no desire to condemn myself to an eternity of dullness without you." William pressed a kiss to Grell's forehead. "I must turn in these reports. I'll see you at dinner."

Grell flopped down into the chair once William left, mind turning over their options.

* * *

"How much longer are you two going to keep dancing around each other? Sheila and the ladies in General Affairs have a pool going."

Grell made a frustrated noise as he leaned down on this scythe. "Should I ask how much you have on it?"

"Fifty quid by next week." Ronald grinned shamelessly. "No pressure, of course."

"Of course." Grell marked down the last collection and wiped the blood from his face and hands. "Has it been that obvious?"

"That something between you is different? Yeah, but I work with you. Maybe it's not something everyone else has picked up on yet." Ronald tilted his head to the side. "Looks like I was wrong about you. You did want more than the chase."

Grell groaned again, covering his face. "I like him," Grell admitted. "More than a crush or some unattainable goal. I really genuinely like him. And I can't have him."

"That sucks." Grell's brow furrowed at the phrase. "What? All the kids are saying it! Anyways, I'm sure it'll work out. If it's meant to be and he likes you - and I think he does - then it'll work out." Ronald started his scythe's motor with a broad smile. "In the meantime, I gotta finish these collections. Later, gator!"

* * *

Tea. He needed tea, something warm and dark and soothing. It had been pouring today, his hair and clothes becoming plastered to him as he made his collections. It was gross and cold and his first order of business had been a hot shower. The second was the tea. He stood in front of the kettle, willing it to heat faster, shivering from the lingering cold and his still damp hair.

“Grell?”

The low voice behind him surprised him, hand over his racing heart as he turned. “Will! You need a bell or something. I didn’t… I didn’t expect you.” Grell cringed at the feel of his damp hair. He was a mess, again. He had thought most everyone else would be out of the dormitory at that time of day and had dressed only in an oversized sweater that hung loosely off one shoulder.

“I meant to fix myself some tea. I see we had the same thought.” William moved to retrieve his mug from the cabinet as the kettle’s whistle sounded, Grell staring at him. William glanced from him to the kettle pointedly. “Are you going to take care of that?”

With a curse, Grell grabbed the kettle to remove it from the heat. He reached over for William's mug and covered William's fingers with his own. “Sit. I’ll fix your cup.”

“You don’t-”

“I want to,” Grell insisted. “I know you think my time as a butler was a waste, but it wasn't. Let me do this.” Since the dawn after the party, the animosity between them had dissipated. Perhaps that was what Ronald had noticed. Perhaps it had been Grell’s increased eagerness to complete his reports and submit them on time. Perhaps it had been William making the time to frequently join Grell for dinner in the cafeteria. Or, perhaps, it was things like this - an offer to make tea for no other reason than to take care of the other’s needs.

William hesitated, only releasing the cup after Grell squeezed his fingers. With a nod of thanks, William settled into a chair at the table, watching the other Reaper fix their tea. Grell moved to the icebox, bending over to retrieve the milk, and William choked on his next inhalation.

“Sutcliff!" Grell jumped at his name being shouted, hitting his head on the door and turning to find William red-faced and unable to look away. "Why aren’t you wearing any pants?!”

Grell rubbed his head, grumbling. “I was going back to my room! I didn’t think I’d see anyone.” He grabbed the milk, his sweater riding up further to display a red pair of cotton boyshorts outlining the curves of his ass. "Why are you looking at my ass?"

He'd never seen the other Reaper so flustered, his cheeks red under the rims of his glasses. It was especially fetching, not that Grell would have dared say so. He didn't bother pulling his hem down, not after William had seen everything already. Grell could feel William’s eyes on him as he added a splash of milk to their tea. William continued to stare as Grell placed William's mug in front of him, bending at the waist to do so. "Well?" Grell purred, watching William from the corner of his eyes. "Why are you looking at my ass, Will?"

If he'd known all it would take was tea and a pair of cotton underwear, Grell would have tried that years ago. The teacup and saucer hit the floor, tea pooling on the tile, as Grell was shoved into the counter. William's lips were firmly on his as he maneuvered Grell. William’s tongue plunged into Grell’s mouth as though William owned his very breath. Grell moaned, almost melting, opening easily for William's kisses. Grell braced his palms on the edge of the counter, hopping up on it, knees spread for William to slip between them. Grell's limbs enveloped him the moment he did, burying one hand in his hair as the other fisted the back of William's blazer.

They kissed until they were both gasping for air, lips kiss-swollen and wet. Grell mewled as William's mouth traveled lower, nipping at his neck, William's hands tight and possessive on Grell's hips. A whine left Grell as William's hips rocked forward, the pressure on their groins exquisitely torturous. Grell grasped William's chin, bringing his face up for another series of kisses as their bodies rocked together.

"Bed," Grell panted. "Take me to bed."

He giggled in delight as William's hands scooped under his ass, lifting him from the counter and carrying him through the dormitory to Grell's bedroom. Grell's back hit the door, only letting go of William long enough to turn the knob. William kicked the door shut behind them. He dropped Grell onto the bed, eyeing him hungrily as he removed his shoes and socks and shucked off his jacket. Grell licked his reddened lips and knelt at the edge of the mattress, curling his fingers into the knot of William's tie. "How far were you planning to take this?"

William weaved his fingers into Grell's hair, forcing his head up and back. He leaned down until his lips brushed Grell's ear. "Undress me because I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name." Grell's eyes fell shut, a soft, needy whine drawn from him.

"Open your eyes," William commanded.

The pupils of Grell's eyes were blown wide when he opened them for William. He kept his eyes on William as he tugged his tie free, dropping it to the floor. Grell carefully popped each button on William's dress shirt, caressing William as he pushed both the shirt from his shoulders. "...damn," he muttered, taking in the expanse of William's bare shoulders and chest. He leaned in to mouth at his clavicle, nails dragging lightly down his abs to the waistband of his trousers. He grinned against William's skin at the shiver it elicited, doing it again with an interested hum.

"You're toying with me."

Grell lifted his head, a brow arched over his glasses. "After all you put me through, I think I've earned it."

William's hand encircled Grell's wrist gently, placing his hand over the bulge tenting the front of his slacks. "I have something else you've earned if you would get to it."

Grell bounced on the bed as he shifted from his knees to sit, palming at William's clothed erection. "About time you reward me for good behavior." His tongue traced William's abs as he unhooked his belt and pants, letting his clothes drop to the floor, catching his erection in his hand as it bobbed forward. Sharp teeth grazed William's hips as Grell's mouth descended lower.

The noise William made at the first feel of Grell's lips on his cock had Grell whimpering in response. William's fingers dove into Grell's hair as Grell closed his mouth around William's cock. His tongue cradled his member as he sucked on it, relaxing his jaw as he took it deeper. Grell paused at the base, his throat squeezing around the tip as he lifted his eyes to William, his compromised breathing hitching even more to find William staring down at him, eyes dark with lust. Grell swallowed once and dragged his mouth back up William's length, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, feeling William twitch against his tongue.

William's grip in his hair wrenched his head off his cock, a line of saliva connecting them until William thumbed it away. "You are the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen," William told him. A tug to the mess of red hair in his hand brought Grell to his feet, William's other hand skimming down Grell’s side to push at the hem of his sweater. "Let me see more."

"So demanding," Grell purred, grasping the sweater and pulling it over his head. His drying hair tumbled down over his shoulders like a blood-soaked Godiva. His cock strained against the confinement of his red cotton of his boyshorts. Grell hooked his thumbs into his underwear and circled his hips. "And these?"

William's hands stilled Grell's. "Those stay on. For now." His fingers traced the edge of Grell's boyshorts, dipping lower to tease the line of his cock under the soft fabric. He palmed the ridge, a possessive edge to his touch. Grell braced his hands on William's shoulders and spread his feet, letting William paw at him. "Is this usually what you wear under your suit?" William asked.

Grell shook his head. "No, these are..." His hips canted forward into William's hand. "Old. Usually they're silk. Or lace. Or..." His thoughts scattered as William applied pressure, fingers dipping between Grell's thighs. "Will..."

"I'll have to see them sometime," William teased, guiding Grell to lay on the bed, stretching over him, mouthing at his jaw as he settled between Grell's legs. "Though I must say I like these. I assume you have supplies."

Grell slapped at his nightstand, yanking the drawer open. He ignored the way William's brow arched at the toys inside and rifled through until he clasped the bottle of lubricant. "Not a word," Grell grumbled as he slammed the drawer shut. "A lady has needs." He held the lube between his fingers, bracing his feet on the bed to roll his hips up into William's above him. "You do know about having needs, right?"

"I try not to give into my baser urges," he answered as his hips ground down against Grell's.

"Never would have guessed." Grell gasped as William nipped at his throat. He squirmed under him, the bite merely a tease but setting his nerves alight all the same. "Damn it, Will." The laugh huffed over his neck was almost as startling as the sensation of William's teeth. He could feel wetness at the tip of his cock making the cotton stick to his skin and he groaned as William rutted down against the fabric.

William sat up between Grell's knees. Only a thin ring of phosphorescent green remained around his pupils at the sight of Grell laying on the bed, red hair spread around him, a flush spreading down Grell's neck and chest. "You're gorgeous," William whispered reverently, watching as the blush deepened on Grell's skin. William’s fingers curled into the last remaining piece of clothing separating them, tugging it down Grell's pale thighs, swallowing hard as Grell lifted his feet into the air. He tossed the boyshorts to the floor with the rest of their clothing, testing Grell's flexibility as he leaned forward, pushing Grell's legs back to his chest.

"Will. Will, wait." Grell bit his lip as the shift in position had William's cock pushing against his ass. Not that Grell feared William would take him without preparation, but if they kept going, Grell might try to go without which wouldn't have been fun for either of them. Grell bent his knees, setting his feet on William's shoulders, and poured lubricant over his own fingers. Grell slicked his rim, heartbeat tripping at the entranced look on William's face as he started to stretch himself open. Maybe he was a bit of an exhibitionist by nature, but watching William watch him aroused him as much as fingering himself was. Grell finger-fucked himself slowly, putting on a little bit of show for William.

"You've done this before."

There was no judgement in William's flat tone, making Grell wonder how he could still sound so straightlaced with his cock in his hand, stroking himself against Grell’s ass. Grell added another finger, lifting his hips to get deeper, inhaling sharply as he found that sensitive bundle of nerves buried inside himself.

"You act like you haven't."

He pulled his fingers free, tipping out a bit more lube and slicking William's shaft. William's eyes rolled back and he bucked into Grell's hand. Grell wiped his hand on his sheets, waiting as William refocused on him before flipping him onto his back and straddling his hips.

William's eyes widened, his glasses askew at the sudden movement, and Grell didn't miss how William's cock twitched between them at the slight display of strength. Grell reached between their bodies, grasping William's cock and guiding it to his stretched opening. William curled his hands around Grell's hips and his gaze locked on where their bodies were about to be joined.

"Not with anyone like you," he replied.

Grell smirked as he sank onto William's cock. It might have been some time since he'd had a partner, but that's what the toys had been for, allowing him to take William in one smooth motion. Grell arched, stretched and full, hair cascading down his back. William's grip tightened on his hips, his chest rising in shallow breaths, fighting the urge to thrust up hard and fast into Grell.

Grell hummed, sliding his hands over William's abdomen. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"As it was intended," William said, his body rolling up under Grell's caress. "Now, will you please move?"

Grell laughed, flattening his hands on William's stomach for balance as he started moving his hips. "Still so bossy," he crooned. "I like that." He pistoned his hips up and down his shaft, each slide smoother than the one before, grinding on him with a swivel of his hips, faster and faster until they were both panting. Sweat clung to William's temples as he thrust up into Grell. Grell's hair stuck to his throat and shoulders, his glasses slipping down to the end of his nose. He was going to have bruises on his hips from William's hold, he was sure of it, not that he'd think of complaining.

He didn't want to stop, ignoring the way his own cock throbbed and dripped, bouncing between his legs to tap against William's abdomen. William, however, had other ideas, his gaze sharpening behind his glasses as he snuck a hand inwards, ghosting his fingers over Grell's shaft. Grell's movements faltered, groaning as William thumbed over his wet slit. "I'm impressed at the control you're exhibiting right now, Grell."

Grell whined, gathering his hair off his neck, his body stretching with the motion, displaying himself for William below him. "Too many words. Should have known you'd be a talker."

William's mouth curved into a smirk, fisting Grell's cock and squeezing as he stroked him, making Grell gasp and tremble, precum leaking into William's palm. "Cum. Now. Is that better?"

Grell wanted to laugh, but William twisted his wrist and all Grell could do was cry out, muscles clenching around William as his orgasm shot over William's fingers to his stomach. He shivered as he came down from his high, pushing his glasses into their proper position.

"That wasn't fair. You haven't-" His protests cut off with a squeak as William sat up, curling his arms around Grell's waist to flip the Reaper onto his back, William's cock plunging deeper in the new position. Grell gasped and arched under him, clawing at William's shoulders. "Will..."

Goosebumps raised up along his neck and shoulder as William leaned down, whispering into Grell's ear. "Is this too much?" Grell shook his head, pressing their foreheads together, their glasses knocking into each other. William chuckled and adjusted his glasses as he held himself over Grell. 

"Good." William pulled his hips back slowly and thrust in hard. Grell's eyes rounded for a moment before his expression melted into pure pleasure as he moaned, head pressing into the pillows. William continued to pound into him, hooking his arms under Grell’s knees to hold him up and open. Grell scrambled to hold onto something, anything, nails scoring William's back in desperation. His spent cock lay trapped between them, his own cum smearing across their bodies. Grell writhed in overstimulation at each slide of William's abs over him. He rocked his hips up, meeting William's thrusts, ass tight around him. " _WILL!_ "

He could feel William's grip on his knees slipping; the other Reaper's muscles trembled as his own release built to a crescendo. With a grunt, he dropped Grell's legs and pulled himself free, sitting up on his knees as he jacked himself to completion over Grell's body, ejaculating over his creamy skin. Grell didn't move as William stared down at him, his chest heaving and sweat slipping down his throat.

"You were gorgeous before, but now..." His voice was rough and full of awe, tracing a finger down Grell's body and through the mess he'd made. "Exquisite."

Grell caught his wrist and brought his finger to his mouth to lick it clean. William shuddered, his hand sliding to cup Grell's cheek as he bent down. Their lips met in a soft affectionate kiss. Joyful laughter bubbled up in Grell's chest, quieted by William's kisses until they were both laughing, their heads tucked together as Grell tugged William down on top of him.

William rolled them to their sides, his fingers carding Grell's hair away from his face. Grell stretched out his arm, grabbing a few tissues to wipe them down. "You know, you could have finished inside me. I wouldn't have minded."

"And deprive myself of seeing you fucked out and coated in me? I think not." William shifted to his back and let Grell snuggle into his side and use his shoulder as a pillow. "Next time, perhaps."

"Are you saying there will be a next time?" William rewarded Grell's question with a droll look, Grell's grin sharpening at the non-answer. "Next time, then."

William pushed himself up, running a hand through his own hair, attempting to salvage any styling. "I'll never get everything done today if I don't return to work. I loathe having to work overtime."

Grell crossed his legs at the knee, bouncing his foot at the edge of William's vision, his fingers drawing patterns up and down William's spine. Despite his words, the other Reaper hadn't yet gotten up. Grell sensed an opening. "What if you had someone to keep you company?"

"You?" William glanced over his shoulder, brow arched high over the rim of his glasses. "I'd get nothing done. No, I need to go now."

"Do you?" Grell purred, sitting up and draping himself over William's shoulder. His teeth traced the shell of William's ear. His hand caressed William's arm, over his chest, down his stomach, delving teasingly lower.

William shivered, his head canted to Grell's attentions. "Yes."

Yet he still didn't move and Grell beamed triumphantly into William's shoulder. "No." Grell gripped William's chin gently, bringing their faces together. His lips hovered over William's, waiting, his other hand still stroking his skin.

"No," William breathed over Grell's lips, both of them moaning into the kiss as they fell to the sheets.

* * *

Ronald walked through the dormitory, his hands in his pockets. He'd dropped off his reports on Old Man Spears' desk and was fairly surprised not to find him there to reprimand him for one thing or another. Ronald hadn't seen Sutcliff all day either which was why Ronald found himself in the dormitory in the early evening, looking for the other Reaper. Spears' and Sutcliff's doors were both closed and Ronald tilted his head, wondering just where Sutcliff could be, when a series of thuds echoed from Sutcliff's room. From behind the door, Ronald could hear Sutcliff's laugh and then barely make out another voice responding. It sounded like... Ronald slowly glanced over his shoulder at Spears' room, a room he now expected to be very empty.

"Well, I'll be damned." With a grin, Ronald stuck his hands in his pockets and turned on his heel, sauntering away. He had a bet to collect on. Sheila and the girls in General Affairs were going to love this!


End file.
